1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an air conditioner having improved structures of a rear panel and a drain panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner, which generally uses a refrigeration cycle to adjust temperature, humidity, flow and distribution of ambient air to levels proper for human activities and remove dust from the air, includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and a blower fan as the main components of the refrigeration cycle.
Air conditioners may be divided into a split type air conditioner, which has an indoor unit and an outdoor unit separately installed, and an integrated type air conditioner, which has an indoor unit and an outdoor unit installed together in a cabinet.
The indoor unit of the split type air conditioner is provided with a heat exchanger to exchange heat with air suctioned into a panel, and a blower fan to suction the indoor air into the panel and blow the same to the room.
For the split type air conditioner, a blower fan is generally disposed at the lower portion of the indoor unit, and a heat exchanger and an air discharge outlet allowing air to be discharged therethrough are disposed at the upper portion of the indoor unit. The air suctioned and blown by the blower fan moves to the upper portion of the indoor unit, passes the heat exchanger and the air discharge outlet, and is then discharged to the room.
To operate the indoor unit of a split type air conditioner, a drain panel to collect condensate produced at the heat exchanger is needed. In conventional cases, the housing and the drain panel have been separately prepared and combined for the indoor unit.
In this case, separate molds need to be fabricated and managed, and a member to support the drain panel may need to be additionally provided, thereby increasing the amount of materials used to fabricate the indoor unit.